Ninja Shadow : Master of Fuinjutsu
by Red Devil Ngawi
Summary: "Karena merasa lemah, dirinya mulai belajar dan berlatih. Agar kelak dirinya menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang di sayanginya."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Shadow**

Summary : "Merasa dirinya terlalu lemah, membuatnya bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya."

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance (Maybe)

Rate : M (Berjaga-jaga)

**Warning : MissTypo, OOC, StrongNaru (Step by step), SemiCanon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

**A/N : Chapter 1 merupakan pendiskripsian untuk chapter depan. Mungkin akan terlihat membosankan. Tapi karena ini di butuhkan untuk menunjang cerita ini. Jadi baca terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti alur chapter depan. So, selamat membaca.**

Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato. Salah satu dari 5 desa shinobi terbesar yang terletak di Negara Hi. Desa yang yang terdiri dari shinobi-shinobi berbakat dan klan-klan yang hebat pula. Contohnya klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, dua dari sekian banyak klan yang berada di naungan desa Konoha.

Desa yang dari luar terlihat begitu damai, Tapi jangan Nilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Begitu pula dengan desa ini yang dari luar terlihat damai, tapi di dalam..?

"Hey… Berhenti kau bocah monster!" Teriak salah satu warga yang mengejar seorang anak dengan baju serba jingga.

Yaa… Desa yang damai untuk kebanyakan orang. Tapi tidak untuk anak yang baru berusia 6 tahun ini. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Tanpa tahu apa masalah yang diperbuatnya, warga selalu mengejar, mencaci maki, mengatai dirinya monster dan ada yang menyiksa dirinya. Bahkan ada beberapa kejadian yang hamper membuatnya mati. Andai saja waktu itu seorang Anbu tidak datang, mungkin dia sudah tewas sekarang.

Kembali ke Naruto

Saat ini naruto terus berlari untuk menghindar dari kejaran para warga yang mengejarnya. Bahkan ada diantara mereka seorang shinobi yang berpangkat Chuunin, terlihat dari rompi hijaum yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya, Naruto terus berlari mencoba kabur dari kejaran mereka. Meski saat ini keadaannya yang bisa di bilang tidak cukup baik, terbukti dari nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

'Si-sial… Jalan buntu.' Umpatnya dalam hati sesaat setelah dia berbelok, tapi yang menunggunya hanyalah jalan buntu. Dan saat berbalik, di depannya sudah di hadang orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Hahaha… Sekarang menyerahlah, Monster. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi karena ini jalan buntu" teriak warga.

Dengan bergemetaran, Naruto bertanya takut-takut "Ke-kenapa…? Kenapa kalian selalu melakukan semua ini kepadaku…? Apa salahku…?"

"Apa ? Apa 'salahku' katamu ? gara-gara kau, keluarga kami meninggal !"

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah. Jangan banyak omong kau, dasar monster. Sekarang terimalah kematianmu."

Dan akhirnya mereka menghajar dan melempari Naruto, ada yang melempar batu, kayu, dan… kunai ?

"ARRRGGGHH !" teriak Naruto kesakitan saat kunai menancap di beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

"Hahaha… Rasakan itu, bocah monster. Itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada anggota keluarga kami yang telah kau bunuh." Teriak seorang shinobi. Setelah itu dia membuat beberapa Handseal.

**[ Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ]**

Setelah mengucapkan jurus yang di keluarkannya, dari depan shinobi tersebut keluar sebuah bola api besar yang menuju kearah Naruto yang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

**[ Doton : Doryuuheki ]**

Sebelum bola api itu mencapai Naruto, keluar dinding pelindung dari tanah yang melindungi Naruto dari bolai api tersebut. Setelah itu muncul seorang anbu dengan topeng kucing di depang Naruto yang menghadap ke kumpulan para warga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Jikaq Sandaime Hokage mengetahui perbuatan kalian. Beliau akan menghukum kalian denga sanksi yang berat. Sekarang bubar." Perintah sang Anbu.

Setelah para warga pergi, Anbu itu berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup mengenaskan untuk anak seumurannya.

"Kasihan sekali, Sandaime Hokage mengetahui ini. Pasti dia akan marah besar." Gumamnya ketakutan membayangkan Sandaime yang lagi marah. Melupakan pemikiran tadi, Anbu tadi langsung bergegas membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Keesokan harinya.

**Naruto POV**

"Dimana ini ? Ugh… Sial. Badanku rasanya pegal semua." Batinku karena sesaat setelah kubuka mataku yang terlihat hanya warna putih dan juga bau menyengat seperti bau… obat ?.

"Ah… Di rumah sakit yah." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri setelah sadar dimana sekarang aku berada. Jika di ingat-ingat kenapa aku bisa berada disini. "Sial. Jika ini terus terjadi padaku, entah sampai kapan tubuhku bisa bertahan. Dan jika semua orang semakin brutal, bukan tak mungkin aku bisa saj tewas di tangan mereka." Umpatku detelah mengingat kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit ini. "Yosh. Aku harus menjadi kuat agar kejadian ini tak berulang lagi. Aku aharus berlatih mulai sekarang. Yang penting sekarang aku istirahat dulu mumpumg masih pagi" Kataku semangat dan mulai untuk beristirahat lagi.

**Naruto POV End**

Dengan itu Naruto mulai kembalim ke alam mimpinya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Dan selang beberapa jam kemudian Naruto bangun. Dan saat dia melihat ke luar, langit sudah mulai petang, yang menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Hah… Sebaiknya aku ke tempat Jiji untuk minta surat izin ke perpustakaan." Gumam Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa mengganti bajunya.

Di kantor Hokage

Saat ini Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang sibuk dengan musuh sejatinya, _Paperwork._

'Sial… Tak ada habis-habisnya.' Batinnya geram karena kerjaannya tidak kelar-kelar.

BRRAAAAKKK

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak yang membuatnya tambah marah.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mendob…" perkataannya terhenti saat mengetahui siapa yang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ohayou Jiji. Hehehe." Sapa sang pendobrak tanpa rasa bersalah dan tidak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu tidak lupa memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ohayou Naru-kun." Balas Sandaime tersenyum setelah berhasil mengatasi kemarahannnya. "Mou… Ada apa Naru-kun ? Tumben sekali kau datang kesini ?" lanjutnya.

"Hehehe… Begini Jiji, Naru ingin minta surat izin untuk masuk ke perpustakaan." Balas Naruto

"Hee. Kenapa mesti pakai surat izin ? Bukankah surat izin kamu bisa langsung masuk ?" Tanya Sandaime heran.

"Emmm… Penjaga perpustakaan tidak mengijinkan Naru masuk." Ucap Naruto lirih. "Jadi Naru pikir, jika pakai surat izin dari Jiji pasti Naru di ijinkan masuk." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama.

'Sialan mereka. Masih saja memperlakukannya sperti ini.' Batin Sandaime geram. "Baiklah. Bawa surat ini dan berikan kepada penjaga yang berjaga. Dan Jiji jamin, kamu pasti bakal di perbolehkan masuk ke perpustakaan." Kata Sandaime pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Jiji. Kalau begitu Naru pergi dulu. Jaa ne." ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan keluar kantor. Tidak lupa dengan mengucapalkan terima kasih kepada Sandaime yang selalu menyayanginya dan sudah di anggapnya kakek itu.

Perpustakaan Konoha

Setelah mendapatkan surat izin dari Sandaime, Naruto langsung pergi ke perpustakaan konoha. Dan saat ini Narut sudah ada di dalam perpustakaan konoha. Meski pada awalnya dia sempat dilarang kmasuk oleh penja perpustakaan, tapi setelah dia menyerahkan surat yang diberikan oleh Sandaime. Penjaga itu langsung mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Bahkan setiap hari.

Tanpa memikirkan isi surat tadi yang bisa mengubah pemikiran dari petugas perpustakaan. Naruto langsung mencari buku-buku yang saat ini di lama mencari, akhirnya Naruto menemukan buku-yang saat ini diinginkannya. Diantaranya buku tentang sejarah terbentuknya dunuia shinobi, sejarah desa konoha, tentang cara pengendalian cakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua buku-buku itu dia ambil dan di bawa pulang untuk segera di pelajarinya di rumah.

Berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, Naruto masih bisa melihat si penjaga perpustakaan yang terlihat tak tenang setelah mnerima surat darinya tadi. Menghiraukan itu, Naruto terus berjalan keluar. Dan saat diluar, seperti biasa dia mendapatkan tatapan benci dari para penduduk. Terus berjalan seakan dirinya tak melihat dan mendengar apa yang para penduduk itu berikan padanya. Meski sebenarnya di hatinya dirinya merasakan sakit, Naruto tetap tak memperdulikannya. Karena masih ada orang yang menyayanginya, meski orang-orang itu bisa di hitung dengan jari. Tapi Naruto akan tetap berusaha yang terbaik untuk selalu melindungi orang-orang yang menyayanginya tersebut. Karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Mempercepat langkahnya, agar cepat sampai di apartemennya dan agar bisa cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah capek itu.

Beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di apartemennya. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung pergi untuk membersihkan badannya tidak lupa meletakkan buku-buku yang di bawanya tadi. Setelah selesai acara mandinya, Naruto langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasak untuk menyeduh makanan favoritnya, Ramen. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, air yang di masaknya sudah mendidih.

"Hah… Paling tidak suka menunggu 3 menit ramen matang." Gumamnya.

3 menit kemudian.

"Akhirnya… saatnya makan. Itadakimasu !" seru Naruto melahap ramen instannya.

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini Naruto sedang membaca buku yang di dapatkannya kemarin di pinggiran hutan Konoha. Karena menurutnya, dia perlu tempat yang tenag untuk mempelajari semua buku yang di ambilnya dari perpustakaan kemarin. Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku, tiba-tiba datang seorang Anbu yang menghampirinya.

"Uzumaki-san, Anda dipanggil hokage-sama untuk menemui beliausekarang di kantornya." Ucap sang Anbu.

"Ha'I Anbu-san. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah menerima jawaban dari Naruto, Anbu tersebut langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa kepulan asap. Melihat sang Anbu telah pergi, Naruto langsung pergi ke kantor hokage. 'Kenapa ya jiji memanggilku ?' Batinnya heran.

Dengan belari Naruto akhirnya sampai di kantor Hokage. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu yang tak bersalah.

BRRRAAAK

"Ohayou Jiji. Hehehe." Sapa Naruto tanpa lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hah… Ohayou Naru-kun. Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu dulu ?" Tanya Sandaime heran dengan kelakuan orang yang di depannya ini. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk perbaikan pintu.' Batinnya.

"Hehehe…"

Dan hanya cengiranlah yang di dapatkannya. Memaklumi tingkah anak yang sudah dianggapnya cucu itu, Sandaime kembali melanjutkan maksud dirinya memanggil orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Naru-kun…" panggilnya.

"Y-ya Jiji." Jawab Naruto takut-takut jika di marahi, karena melihat orang yang di depannya melihat dirinya dengan serius.

"Maukah kau masuk ke Akademi Ninja ?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Be-benarkah Jiji ?" jawab Naruto kaget Karena dia mengira bahwa dia akan di marahi karena telah merusak pintu (lagi) kantor Hokage.

"Benar. Karena besok adalah tahun ajaran baru akan di mulai. Jadi aku mendaftarkanmu untuk masuk ke akademi. Dan supaya kamu punya teman bermain." Terang Sandaime.

"A-arigatou. Domo… Arigatogozaimash" balas Naruto dengan mengahapus air matanya yang mulai keluar dengan punggung tangannya karena menerima kabar yang bahwa dirinya akan mulai masuk akademi dan bisa membuat dirinya mendapatkan teman.

"Iya… Sama-sama. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat. Semua keperluanmu sudah Jiji siapkan." Terang Sandaime. "Jadi… bersemangat dan berusahalah unyuk besok, Naru-kun." Lanjutnya memberi semangat.

"Ha'i. Aku akan berusaha ttebayo ! hehehe." Jawab Naruto senang dan tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya dan mulai berlari keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan teman yang banyak, Naru-kun. Dan dengan semangat kau miliki, kelak kamu pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti ayahmu." Gumam Sandaime sambil melihat keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya kea rah monument patung kepala hokage.

Dengan itu hari-hari Naruto mulai berubah. Yang biasanya selalu sendirian dan kesepian, tapi sejak dirinya dimasukkan ke akademi, Naruto sudah bertekad akan mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikan hari-harinya yang dulu. Meski pada awalnya dirinya di jauhi, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto dapat menarik perhatian orang-orang. Yah… meski dengan membuat onar, membolos dari pelajaran bersama teman-temannya lalu di hokum oleh wali kelasnya sampai mencoret-coret patug hokage yang di kejar-kejar oleh para ninja untuk kembali membersihkannya. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan dengan gembira. Selain mendapatkan teman, dia juga mendapatkan rival dan orang yang mau mengakui dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Umino Iruka.

Meski semua keonaran yang selalu dia lakukan, tidak membuat dirinya lupa tujuan awal dia masuk akademi. Karena setiap akademi selesai, dirinya selalu berlatih di pinggiran hutan konoha dengan buku-buku yang di dapatkannya dari perpustakaan. Setiap latihan yang di lakukannya selalu di mulai dengan latihan fisik, mulai dari lari, push up, sit up, scout jump dan angkap berat. Itu di lakukannya, karena menurut buku yang di bacanya 'seorang shinobi harus memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk mengoptimalkan setiap jurus/Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu yang di gunakan.' Dan untuk memiliki stamina yang cukup, seorang shinobi harus melatih kekuatan fisiknya. Dan sejak saat itulah, Naruto melakukan latihan fisik. Meskipun semua latihan yang di lakukannya membuat seluruh badannya sakit, naruto tak akan pernah menyerah. Itu karena demi menjadi kuat dan menjadi Hokage yang kelak mampu melampaui hokage-hokage sebelumnya.

**Time Skip**

Tak terasa Naruto sudah beradad di Akademi Ninja selama 5 tahun. Selama itu pula Naruto selalu berlatih dan berlatih. Hasil yang diperolehnya pun sudah lumayan cukup untuknya yang berlatih sendiri. Terutama perubahan fisiknya. Jika di lihat dari luar tak ada perubahan, tapi lain cerita jika dia memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya saat dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya. Yang terlihat adalah tubuhnya yang sudah berbentuk akibat latihan yang dilakukannya selama 5 tahun ini. Meski begitu, dalam pengontrolan cakra Naruto mengalami peningkatan yang lambat. Dan saat dia bertanya kepada Hokagi-Jiji, yang membuatnya mengalami peningkatan yang lambat dalam segi pengontrolan cakra adalah karena factor cakranya yang besar dan darah Uzumakinya. Sehingga pengendalian cakranya memerlukan waktu yang relative lebih lama.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa seseorang Uzumaki memiliki kapasitas cakra yang besar, Naruto mulai mencari tahu tentang Klan Uzumaki. Dia melakukan itu untuk mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa mengontrol cakranya yang besar itu. Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak Naruto mulai mencari tahu tentang Klan Uzumaki. Dan selama itu pula dia belajar tentang pengendalian cakranya, meski sedikit ada kemajuan. Dan dia juga menemukan fakta lain tentang Klan Uzumaki. Bahwa Klan Uzumaki ahli dalam teknik **Fuinjutsu. **Sedangkan arti dari **Fuinjutsu ( Jutsu Penyegel ) **adalah teknik yang memprioritaskan dalm bentuk penyegelan/penyimpanan. Penerapan jurus ini biasanya melibatkan senjata penyegelan/ benda lainnya dalam suatu gulungan besar untuk membawanya dalam jumlah besar dengan efisien.

Sejak mengetahui bahwa Klan Uzumaki Ahli dalam pengaplikasi dalam fuinjutsu, Naruto mulai belajar tentang fuinjutsu. Tanpa dia tahu, ternyata pengaplikasian fuinjutsu lebih susah daripada membuat bunshin no jutsu yang masih belum bisa dia gunakan. Meski begitu, dia mencoba untuk lebih dalam mengetahui tentang dan bagaimana cara pembuatan/mengaplikasikan fuinjutsu dengan efisien. Hari demi hari terus Naruto lalui dengan mencari tahu tentang fuinjutsu yang ada di perpustakaan konoha. Tapi yang dia temukan hanya sebagian kecil pengetahuan tentang fuinjutsu. Karena para shinobi konoha tidak tertarik dengan fuinjutsu, yang menurut mereka fuinjutsu lebih rumit dan tidak bisa di aplikasikan dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa fuinjutsu dapat di gunakan dalam pertarungan, Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk terus belajar tentang fuinjutsu dan berharap dirinya nanti akan menjadi Master Fuinjutsu di konoha.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak Naruto belajar tentang fuinjutsu dan cara pembuatannya. ( Naruto belajar fuinjutsu saat umur 10 tahun, 4 tahun setelah masuk akademi.) Dan sekarang adalah waktunya tes genin, untuk menentukan pantas atau tidak menjadi shinobi dan mengetahui kemampuan dari murid-murid akademi. Berarti 6 tahun Naruto berada di akademi ninja.

**Akademi Ninja.**

Seperti biasa, kelas selalu ramai karena wali kelas mereka yang belum datang. Di antara mereka yang paling membuat kelas berisik adalah kumpulan anak perempuan yang mengerubungi seorang anak laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti ekor bebek dengan lambang kipas yang berbeda warnanya antara bagian bawah dan atasnya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir yang selamat dari tragedy pembantaian kalannya yang dilkukan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Saat semua sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak oleh seseorang.

BRRRAAAKK….

"Ohayou Minna ! " teriak sang pendobrak dan tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Si pembuat onar no. 1 di akademi.

"Ohayou Naruto!" balas salah seorang murid dengan wajah yang ada coretan segitiga terbalik dan seekor anjing yang selalu ada di atas kepalanya. Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru.

Mendapatkan balasan dari teman akrabnya, Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Tak berselang lama, wali kelasnya datang. Umino Iruka.

"Ohayou Minna!" sapa Iruka sensei.

"Ohayou sensei !" balas murid-murid.

"Seperti yang sensei bilang kemarin. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi genin." Mengacuhkan teriakkanmurid-muridnya yang mulai ricuh, Iruka sensei melanjutkan penjelasan tentang materi yang di ujikan. "Dan untuk materi yang di ujiannya adalah dimulai dari membuat bunshin, henge, melempar shuriken dan kunai masing-masing 10 dan jurus yang kalian kuasai. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke halaman untuk melaksanakan ujiannya."

**Halaman Akademi**

"Oke. Sensei akan memanggil kalian satu persatu untuk maju ke depan. Mulai dari Inuzuka Kiba."

Hasilnya semua bisa membuat bunshin dan henge, kecuali Naruto yang gagal. Karena saat membuat bunshin dan henge, hasilnya tak seperti yang lain. Karena bunshin dan henge Naruto tidak sempurna dan hanya bisa bertahan 10 detik. Dan seperti biasa, dia mendapat cemoohan dari teman-teman kelasnya, karena hanya membuat bunshin dan henge gagal.

Dan untuk hasil tes dari melempar kunai dan shuriken, semua berhasil lulus tak terkecuali Naruto. Dan hasil itu sukses membuat semua orang terkejut dengan hasil yang yang di peroleh Naruto. Mereka mengira kalau Naruto bakal gagal lagi seperti tes sebelumnya. Dan ternyata Naruto berhasil lulus dengan hasil yang cukup bagus yaitu berhasil melemparkunai dan shuriken masing-masing 8 buah.

Dna tes yang terakhir adalah tes dengan mempraktekkan dari masing-masing siswa yang berhasil mereka kuasai. Tes di mulai dari shikamaru dengan jrus bayangan, chouji dengan memperbesar tubuhnya dan seterusnya, dan sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Tunjukkan jurus yang sudah kamu kuasai." Kata Iruka.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang di lontarkannya. Dan setelahnya Sasuke maju dan membuat beberapa handseal.

**[ Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ]**

Lalu di depan Sasuke terbentuk bola api yang berukuran besar.

"Kyyaa Sasuke-kun hebat." Teriak para siswa perempuan yang mengidolakan Sasuke.

"Bagus, Sasuke. Kamu sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu yang hebat. Sekarang kembalilah." Puji Iruka.

"Hn"

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto. Tunjukkan jurus yang kamu kuasai." Kata Iruka.

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Lalu maju ke depan dan membuat handseal.

**[ Fuinjutsu : Bakuhatsu ]**

Setelah selesai membuat handseal Naruto langsung berlari ke papan sasaran yang sebelumnya di gunakan untuk tes melempar shuriken dan kunai tadi dan menempelakan telapak tangannya. Setelahnya Naruto langsung kembali ke tempat semula.

Hening.

Tak terjadi apa-apa saat setelah Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya. Mengambila inisiatif Iruka bertanya.

"Emm… Jurus apa tadi itu, Naruto ?" tanyanya heran. Meski ada Nada terkejut karena Naruto bisa menggunakkan Fuinjutsu. Meski dirinya tidak tahu Fuinjutsu apa yang tadi Naruto gunakan.

"Itu tadi ada.." "Heyy.. jurus apaan itu ? tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hahahaha." Omongannya terpotong oleh olok-olokkan teman sekelasnya.

"Hah... baiklah" Menghela nafas tanpa meperdulikan perkataan temannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Lihat dan perhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan papan sasaran yang aku sentuh tadi" lanjutnya. Lalu membuat single handseal.

**Bllaaarrr**

Tepat setelah Naruto membuat handseal tadi, Terjadi ledakan di tempat papan sasaran tadi berada. Dan sekarang hanya meninggalkan debu dan asap yang berterbangan akibat ledakan yang di hasilakan dari jurus Naruto tadi. Melihat hasil dari jurusnya yang sukses, Naruto langsung nyengir kea rah teman-temannya yang diam melihat ledakkan hasil dari karyanya.

"W-wow" teman-temannya terkagum setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

'Hebat. Padahal membuat bunshin dan henge gagal. Tapi dia bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang jarang di gunakan dalam pertarungan.' Batin Iruka kagum dengan jurus yang Naruto gunakan.

"Ehem…! BAiklah. Karena semua sudah melaksanakan ujiannya, semua bisa pulang." Terang Iruka. "dan untuk Naruto, kamu tetap di sini."

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab semuanya. Lalu mereka semua pergi, kecuali Naruto seorang.

To be continued…

A/N: oke, mungkin cerita ini tidak bagus dan mainstream bagi yang baca. Tapi untuk yang suka, author harap jangan lupa untuk kritik dan sarannya.

Keterangan jurus Naruto :

**[ Fuinjutsu : Bakuhatsu ] **: jurus ini terinspirasi dari Dress Break nya Issei. Bedanya, jurus ini meledakkan sasaran setelah di tempelkan sebuah Fuinjutsu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca ceritaku ini. Dan sekali lagi jangan lupa kritik dan sran z.

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Shadow**

**Summary : "Merasa dirinya terlalu lemah,**

**membuatnya bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat**

**dan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang**

**disayanginya."**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance (Maybe)**

**Rate : M (Berjaga-jaga)**

**Warning : MissTypo, OOC, StrongNaru (Step by step), SemiCannon, FuinTaijutsuNaru, Kesalahan dimana-mana, SmartNaru.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto saat ini sedang menunggu Iruka-sensei di Training Ground Akademi. Karena tadi Iruka-sensei menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Naruto berpikir ada yang ingin Iruka-sensei katakan padanya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena sekarang orang yang di tunggunya sudah datang.

"Jadi ada apa Iruka-sensei menyuruhku untuk tinggal ?" Tanya Naruto setelah Iruka-sensei datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin bicara sedikit denganmu." Jawab Iruka

"Terus apa yang ingin Iruka-sensei bicarakan denganku ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hahaha... Tidak usah terburu-buru. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku. Kita bisa bicara disana." ajak Iruka.

"Baiklah. Tapi sensei yang harus bayar." kata Naruto

"Oke. Sensei yang akan bayar." jawab Iruka.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu ttebayo. Ayo... Berangkat." ajak Naruto semangat.

"Hahaha..." Iruka hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto yang langsung semangat saat di ajak ke Ichiraku.

Ichiraku Ramen.

"Paman, pesan miso ramen jumbo." ucap seseorang.

"Segera di siapkan. Ooh... Ternyata Naruto dan Iruka-sensei." jawab paman penjual ramen saat mengetahui siapa yang memesan. "Dan Iruka-sensei pesan apa ?" lanjutnya.

"Aku pesan ramen miso biasa" jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Jadi... Apa yang mau Iruka-sensei bicarakan denganku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit padamu." jawab Iruka.

"Apa yang ingin Iruka-sensei tanyakan ?"

"Naruto, siapa yang mengajarimu tentang fuinjutsu ?" tanya Iruka serius. "Dan bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan jurus tadi ?"

"Oohh... Aku belajar sendiri. Dan tadi itu adalah jurus ciptaan aku sendiri." jawab Naruto santai.

"Membuatnya sendiri ?" batin Iruka kaget. Karena setahu dia, menggunakan Fuinjutsu sesuatu yang terbilang susah. Apalagi sekarang, orang di depannya ini bisa menggunakan dan membuatnya sendiri. Dan dia masih umur 10 tahun.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri ?" tanya Iruka setelah sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Yap. Aku membuatnya sendiri." jawab Naruto mantab.

"Terus apa yang membuatmu memilih menggunakan Fuinjutsu bukan Ninjutsu ?" tanya Iruka penasaran. Karena Fuinjutsu adalah teknik yang rumit penggunaannya, bahkan lebih rumit dari Ninjutsu.

"Kalau itu, aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang terkenal akan Fuinjutsunya. hehehe." jawab Naruto santai, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hee... Maksudmu ?" tanya Iruka belum mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Iruka-sensei yang sepertinya belum mengerti dari perkataannya tadi. "Begini... Shodaime terkenal dengan Ninjutsu element kayunya, Nidaime dengan manipulasi element airnya, Sandaime dengan pengetahuannya tentang ninjutsu sehingga orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Profesor, dan Yondaime terkenal akan kecepatannya yang di takuti sehingga membuatnya terkenal dengan sebutan Yellow Flash dari Konoha. Jadi nanti saat aku menjadi Hokage nanti, orang-orang akan mengenalku sebagai Master Fuinjutsu." terang Naruto.

Iruka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak terfikirkan olehnya, bahwa orang yang sering bolos dan membuat onar ini, sudah memikirkan masa depan sampai kesitu.

"Tapi bukankah menggunakan Fuinjutsu dalam pertarungan akan... menyusahkanmu. Apalagi saat pertarungan jarak jauh?" Iruka bertanya yang menjadi pemikirannya sejak tadi.

"Maka dari itu aku akan membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa Fuinjutsu bisa di gunakan dalam pertarungan. Dan masalah jarak, aku sudah membuat beberapa Fuinjutsu yang efektif dalam pertarungan jarak dekat sampai menengah. Kalau jarak jauh, aku masih memikirkannya." jawab Naruto. "Jadi Iruka-sensei tenang saja. Karena dengan Fuinjutsi ini, aku akan kembali membesarkannya sama seperti klan Uzumaki." lanjut Naruto semangat dan mantab.

'Hebat. Dia seperti bukan Naruto yang aku kenal selama ini. Bahkan dia juga sudah memikirkan kelemahan dalam menggunakan Fuinjutsu. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat jejak dalam dunia shinobi nanti.' batin Iruka kagum.

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi pembicaraan ini. Karena pesanan kita sudah datang." tepat setelah Iruka mengatakan itu, paman Teuchi datang dengan pesanan mereka.

Time Skip besoknya.

Saat ini suasana kelas ribut seperti biasa. Tapi kali mereka meributkan apakah mereka akan lulus atau tidak. Dan keributan itu tak berlangsung lama saat terdengar suara pintu di buka. Dan masuklah Iruka-sensei.

"Selamat pagi, minna." Sapa Iruka-sensei.

"Selamat pagi, sensei." jawab semuanya serempak.

"Kalian pasti tidak sabar menunggu hasil dari test kemarin." ucapa Iruka.

"Ha'i sensei."

"Baiklah. Akan sensei umumkan sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu, sensei akan memberikan sedikit tambahan. Bahwa setelah pengumuman nanti, akan di teruskan dengan pembagian tim." terang Iruka.

Semua yang mendengarkan semakin tegang menunggu pengumuman yang akan di sampaikan sensei mereka. Dan Iruka yang melihat anak-anaknya tegang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Kemudian penglihatannya berganti ke arah Naruto uang saat ini sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sekarang semua dengarkan."

"Untuk yang berhasil lulus test kemarin adalah..." Iruka berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi murid-muridnya. Setelah puas melihat ekspresi anak-anaknya yang menurutnya lucu. "Kalian semua LULUS." Teriak Iruka.

Hening.

Belum ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun saking kagetnya mereka mendengar pengumuman yang di sampaikan sensei mereka.

"Horeeeee... Aku lulus ttebayo." Naruto adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari kekagetannya. 'Ini adalah awalan yang bagus untukku. Untuk meraih mimpiku menjadi Hokage.' batin Naruto.

"Yeay... " dan banyak ekspresi bahagia lainnya. Bahkan ada cuek dan tertidur.

Tersenyum. Iruka hanya nisa melihat semua murid-muridnya lulus. Senyumnya semakin mengembang setelah melihat orang yang di sayanginya ikut lulus. Uzumaki Naruto. Padahal dirinya mengira, Naruto akan gagal. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berfikir seperti itu, itu karena Naruto sempat gagal saat tes membuat bunshin dan henge. 'Mungkin itu karena Fuinjutsu yang Naruto tunjukkan kemarin. Tapi, syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga saja kau terus berkembang. Dan menjadi ninja yang hebat, Naruto.' Batin Iruka.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya pembagian tim kalian." terang Iruka.

Time skip aja sampai ke tes Survival tim 7. Karena timnya masih sama di cannon.

Training Ground 7.

Saat ini semua orang dari tim 7 sudah berkumpul. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu sensei mereka. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 9. Dan mereka sudah menunggu lebih dari 2 jam, sensei mereka belum juga datang.

Dan tiba-tiba 'poof' muncullah Kakashi di

belakang mereka bertiga.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku habis membantu

nenek-nenek membawakan belanjaan" katanya

dengan innocent.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITUUUU" teriak Naruto dan Sakura

"hn" Sasuke melengkapi

"Baiklah langsung saja, sekarang aku akan

memberikan tes pada kalian bertiga, kalian lihat

kedua lonceng ini 'sambil mengeluarkan lonceng

dari sakunya', kalian harus merebut kedua

lonceng ini dariku dan kalian bisa menyerangku seolah-olah kalian berniat membunuhku." ujar Kakashi

menjelaskan. "Dan bagi yang gagal, akan aku kembalikan ke akademi." lanjutnya.

"Sekarang, kita akan mulai tesnya!" Kakashi

menambahkan.

Kini Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sedang bersiap-

siap untuk merebut lonceng tersebut.

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa merebut lonceng,

karena Sasuke-kun memang hebat" Ujar Sakura.

"..."

Naruto hanya terdiam saat Sakura mengatakan itu. 'Kalau begitu aku harus berusaha, agar aku tidak merepotkan teman se-timku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Ujian... kita MULAI." teriak Kakashi.

Setelah itu semuanya langsung pergi sembunyi, hanya menyisakan Kakashi seorang. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dari maskernya. 'Ternyata mereka cukup pintar juga' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa shuriken dari arah belakangnya. Karena tubuhnya sudah terlatih, dengan mudahnya dia menangkis semua shuriken datang. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan, dan dari belakangnya muncul seseorang dengan sebuah tendangan yang di arah ke kepala Kakashi. Tapi itu masih terlalu mudah untuk Kakashi, buktinya dia bisa menahan tendangan itu. Tak sampai di situ, orang itu kembali melancarkan pukulan Backhand sambil berputar. Tapi itu masih bisa di pukulannya di hindari, orang itu langsung melompat ke belakang dengan berputar. Tak lupa membuat beberapa Handseal. Mendarat dengan sempurna dan sudah menyelesaikan Handsealnya.

**Fuinjutsu : Bakuhatsu**

Ucapanya pelan. Yap. Yang bertarung dengan Kakashi adalah Naruto. Dan saat ini Naruto akan bertarung dengan Kakashi menggunakan salah satu Fuinjutsu-nya.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto seperti sudah selesai membuat Handseal hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. Karena dia tidak tahu jurus yang akan di keluarkan salah satu muridnya ini. 'Aku tidak tahu jurus apa yang akan di keluarkannya. Tapi aku harus tetap waspada.' batin di tunggu-tunggu tidak ada yang terjadi, itu semakin membuat penasaran jurus apa yang akan di keluarkan muridnya.

"Jurus apa yang mau kau keluarkan, Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Heh... Jika aku mengatakan jurus yang akan aku keluarkan pada musuh. Itu sama saja aku menyerahkan nyawaku pada musuh, Kakashi-sensei." jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

'Hebat. Dia seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman saja.' batin Kakashi.

'Sok pintar.' batin seseorang yang mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kakashi.

' hn ' pasti tau siapa jawab.l

"Tapi jika sensei ingin mengetahuinya... coba rasakan sendiri." ucap Naruto sambil berlari kearah Kakashi.

Setelah dekat, Naruto langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Kakashi. Seperti yang sudah di perkirakannya, pukulannya dengan mudah di tangkis Kakashi. Tapi ini lah yang di cari, dengan ini dia bisa melakukan tendangan berputar dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus yang tadi dia keluarkan di atas tanah tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi. Setelah itu dia langsung melompat ke belakang lagi, tak lupa melemparkan tiga buah shuriken ke arah Kakashi. Tapi dengan mudah Kakashi hindari.

Naruto yang melihat shurikennya dengan mudah di hindari Kakashi, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang di tangkainya sudah di tempeli sebuah Fuin. Dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto melempar sebuah kunai yang tidak biasa, karena di tangkai seperti ada sesuatu hanya bisa menghindarinya. Karena dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko, karena belum tahu kunai yang di lemparkan muridnya barusan.

"Apa yang ka... Booommmm" pertanyaannya terpotong oleh sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari belakangnya.

'Apa yang terjadi ?' batin Kakashi heran, karena tempat ledakan itu adalah tempat menancapnya kunai Naruto tadi. 'Kunai apa itu sebenarnya ?' Kakashi semakin semakin di heran muridnya ini. Karena setahunya tadi, di kunai yang di lempar Naruto tidak ada sebuah kertas... peledak. 'Jangan-jangan kertas itu...?' Shock Kakashi setelah mengetahui penyebab ledakan tadi.

Setelah sadar dari shocknya, Kakashi langsung di kagetkan dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Untung dirinya masih bisa menghindar dengan mundur kebelakang. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus menghindari sebuah tendangan berputar.

Naruto yang merasa tendangannya lagi-lagi gagal, kembali menanamkan sebuah Fuinjutsunya di tanah. Setelah itu dia kembali mundur.

Setelah merasa muridnya sudah berhenti menyerangnya Kakashi langsung bertanya kepada muridnya.

"Naruto, kunai apa yang kau gunakan tadi ? Sehingga bisa menyebabkan sebuah ledakan."

Tak hanya Kakashi yang penasaran, kedua muridnya yang lain pun juga penasaran dengan kunai yang Naruto gunakan.

Naruto yang di beri pertanyaan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Oh. Itu hanya kunai biasa. Dengan sedikit modifikasi dariku." dengan kalimat yang terakhir di ucapkan dengan lirih.

Kakashi dan kedua muridnya yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari Naruto semakin penasaran dengan kunai yang Naruto gunakan. Karena jika dirinya menggunakan kunai itu untuk melawan musuh, pasti akan sangat berguna. Karena musuh tidak tahu bahwa kunia itu akan meledak saat berbenturan.

"Jadi kau tak ingin memberitahuku, Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan begitu, Kakashi-sensei. Tapi aku cuma tidak mau musuhku tahu teknikku. Bukankah saat ini kita sedang bertarung. Jadi saat ini kau adalah musuhku. Dan aku tak akan mengungkapkan rahasiaku kepada... MUSUH." terang Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Kakashi. Dan berniat bertarung Taijutsu dengan Kakashi.

Naruto terus melakukan serangan sama yaitu di awali sebuah pukulan ke kepala,terus tendangan berputar dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan, dan kembali ke belakang. Naruto melakukan itu selama 5 kali. Dan itu membuat Kakashi penasaran lagi dengan rencana yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"Sekarang apalagi yang kau rencanakan, Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Tidak ada." jawab Naruto santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kakashi yang tidak percaya denga jawaban Naruto kembali bertanya. "Terus apa yang kau lakukan tadi ? Menyerangku dengan pola yang sama terus menerus."

"Oh... Itu karena aku tidak begitu pandai dalam Taijutsu. Dan hanya itu serangan yang aku bisa gunakan." jawab Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya Naruto lumayan jago dalam Taijutsu. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin menggunakannya, karna Taijutsunya memerlukan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dan sekarang Naruto masih dalam proses untuk memperoleh kemampuan itu dengan memaksakan dirinya menanamkan Fuinjutsu pemberat ke tubuhnya.

"Tapi jika kau hanya bisa menggunakan Taijutsu seperti itu di pertarungan sebenarnya, kau akan cepat kalah." nasehat Kakashi.

"Maka dari itu, setelah ak - kami lulus dari tes ini. Tolong ajari aku Taijutsu, Kakashi-sensei." kata Naruto.

' Kami...?' pikir Kakashi. 'Apa dia sudah tahu arti dari test ini ?' 'Tapi jika dia tahu, kenapa dia meyerangku sendirian ?' pikir Kakashi.

'Apa sich yang di pikirkan Naruto-baka itu ?' inner Sakura 'kenapa aku dan Sasuke-kun di sebut-sebut ?'

'Apa yang kau rencanakan, dobe.' batin Sasuke juga penasaran.

"Kau sepertinya yakin sekali bakal lulus yang aku berikan ini, Naruto." ucap Kakashi.

"Tidak begitu yakin kok. Cuma kalau belum di coba, kita tidak akan tau bukan." terang Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini, Kakashi-sensei. Waktu makan tinggal sebentar lagi." lanjutnya.

"Oke." jawab Kakashi yang sudah siap menghadang serang Naruto yang akan datang.

Tapi...

To be Continue

Yap. Cukup segini terlalu pendek. Karena udah lama gx nulis, mungkin tulisanku jdi tambah amburadul dan ceritanya jelek.

Aku sempat-sempatin nulis ni cerita padahal aku udah 2 hari lagi gx enak badan. Dan semoga kalian yang membaca menyukainya.

Untuk yang udah review dan fav ni ff, aku ucapin terima kasih yan ngasih kritik dan saran, aku juga ucapin terima kasih.

keterengan senjata Naruto.

Kunai Peledak : kunai biasa yang sudah Naruto beri kertas fuin di tangkainya (sama seperti kunai Hiraishin letaknya.) yg arti tulisannya "Meledak". Jadi saat kunai Naruto terbentur sesuatu, entah itu di tangkis atau menabrak sesuatu akan langsung meledak.

oh iya. dri chapter 2 kantong kunai Naruto ada 2. (kanan kiri). kanan untuk kunai peledak dan kiri senjata biasa. agar Naruto tidak salah ambil kunai saat terjadi pertarungan jarak dekat dengan menggunakan kunai.

untuk pertanyaan.

apakah di cerita ini Naruto lebih di tonjolin dalam Fuinjutsu? jawabnya sudah terjawab di atas.

untuk pair ? hmm.. itu masih lama sekali.

Naruto disini tidak akan aku doujutsu. krna aku pengen Naruto master dalam Naruto tetep akan belajar sama jiraiya.

oke itu aj yg bisa aku jawab. pertanyaan yg blum trjawab munhkin lain kali aja z.

See you next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja Shadow**

**Summary : "Merasa dirinya terlalu lemah,**

**membuatnya bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat**

**dan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang**

**disayanginya."**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance (Maybe)**

**Rate : M (Berjaga-jaga)**

**Warning : MissTypo, OOC, StrongNaru (Step by**

**step), SemiCannon, FuinTaijutsuNaru, Kesalahan dimana - mana, SmartNaru**

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi saat ini sudah bersiap untuk menahan datangnya serangan yang akan di lancarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi dia di buat heran, saat Naruto tak kunjung menyerangnya dan malah tersenyum ke arahnya. 'Apa lagi yang dia rencanakan sekarang ?' batinnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Naruto ?" "Kenapa kau tidak menyerang ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi kalau sensei ingin aku menyerang... baiklah." Setelah menjawab, Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Kakashi. Dan setelah di kira lumayan dekat, Naruto langsung melompat serta berputar ke arah depan untuk menambah tenaga pada tendangan tumit yang dia arahkan ke kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto berada di atasnya dan sudah mempersiapkan sebuah tendangan yang menurutnya pasti memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Karena sudah menambahnya dengan berlari dan lompatan yang menurutnya, itu seperti sudah biasa di lakukan dan penuh perhitungan. Karena tempat jatuhnya pas dengan tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini. Andai itu di lakukan tanpa perhitungan, pasti tendangannya akan melewatinya atau bahkan tidak sampai.

Kakashi yang sudah tersadar pemikiran singkatnya langsung melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghindari tendangan yang kuat itu. Dan benar dugaannya, saat tendangan Naruto menghantam tanah, tanah itu langsung menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tapi dia masih tak menurunkan sikap siaganya, untuk mengantisipasi serangan kejutan yang akan di lakukan Naruto dengan memanfaatkan debu yang menutupi pemandangan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, serangan yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang membuat Kakashi. Dan setelah debu menghilang, bukannya Naruto yang berada di tempat debu itu di hasilkan. Tapi hanya sebuah lubang yang kira - kira berdiameter semeter dengan kedalaman yang tidak begitu dalam. Tapi itu sudah membuktikan bahwa tendangan yang di lancarkan Naruto termasuk kuat untuk Gennin yang baru lulus dari Akademi. 'Untung aku memilih menghindar. Aku memilih untuk menahannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku nanti. Hiii ' batin Kakashi bergidik ngeri membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menahan tendangan itu. Yah, meskipun dirinya termasuk salah satu orang dengan pangkat Jounin Elit Konoha, itu tak menutup kemungkinan tendangan tadi akan membuat tangannya cidera, yah paling tidak Mati Rasa dan tak bisa di gerakan. Dan jika itu terjadi, untuk beberapa hari ke depan sudah di pastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk menggunakan jurus-jurusnya, atau bahkan dia akan membatalkan ujian ini jika itu terjadi.

" Jadi... dimana dia sekarang ?" gumam Kakashi setelah selesai dari berbagai pemikiran barusan.

At Place Naruto

" Hah... hah... hah... Melawan... hah... Kakashi - sensei benar-benar melelahkan hah... hah..." Naruto saat sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di bawah pohon yang jauh dari tempat Kakashi berada. Jadi dia masih bisa mengawasi pergerarakan Kakashi. "Hmm... hah..." Melakukan pernafasan sebentar mencoba untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Dan ternyata itu cukup berhasil. Terlihat dari cara bernafasnya yang mulai teratur.

Melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyiapkan jebakan untuk Kakashi. Dan saat sedang melakukan observasi di sekelilingnya, secara tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hmm... Bukankah itu Sasuke ? Apa yang sedang di lakukannya ? Dan dimana Sakura ?" gumamnya sekaligus mencari keberadaan Sakura. Karena biasanya dimana pun Sasuke berada, pasti ada Sakura yang mengikutinya. "Pasti Sakura terpisah saat berpencar tadi. Sebaiknya aku mengampirinya."

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengendap - endap mendekati Sasuke.

"Yo Teme. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" sapa lirih Naruto setelah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn Dobe." Jawabnya Sasuke. Awalnya dirinya kaget akan kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya. Tapi masih bisa di tutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Itu Karena dirinya terlalu serius memperhatikan pergerakan Kakashi dan memikirkan keberadaan Naruto. Dirinya jadi tidak fokus pada sekitarnya sendiri. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" lanjutnya.

"Hanya ingin menyapa-mu. Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu disini saat aku beristirahat di bawah pohon sebelah sana." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk tempatnya beristirahat tadi.

" hn "

" Jadi... apa kau ingin bekerjasama denganku ?" ajak Naruto. "Yah. Aku tahu kita tidak akrab, tapi mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi tim untuk seterusnya. Dan kita membutuhkan sebuah kerjasama jika kita ingin mengalahkan Kakashi - sensei." berhenti sejenak. "Yah. Meski aku ragu kalau kita yang sudah bekerjama pun, belum tentu bisa mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei, paling tidak kita bisa merebut loncengnya. Kau pasti sudah melihat pertarunganku dengan Kakashi - sensei tadi. Meski tadi itu tidak bisa di katakan pertarungan sih. hehehe." jelas Naruto di akhiri dengan menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang melakukan pertarungan yang menurutnya konyol tadi. Itu karena dirinya melakukan pergerakan sama secara terus menerus yang jelas-jelas pasti mudah di hindari. Tapi dirinya melakukan itu untuk menyiapkan jebakannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya membenarkan dalam hati. Karena bagaimana pun Kakashi berbeda jauh level dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini. Apalagi setelah melihatnya bisa menghindari serangan Naruto yang terakhir tadi. Padahal serangan tadi termasuk cepat. Menurut dirinya. Jadi itu sudah bisa membuktikan, bahwa orang yang di hadapinya ini termasuk dalam jajaran orang kuat.

"Hn. Jadi... apa kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk merebut lonceng dari Kakashi - sensei ?" tanya Sasuke. "Kareana kau yang meminta untuk berkerjasama, pastinya kau sudah memiliki rencana, bukan ?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Yah. Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Kau pasti masih ingat dengan jurus yang aku keluarkan saat test Genin kemarin kan ?" tanya Naruto.

"hn"

"hah..." Naruto hanya sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Bisakah kau menjawabnya selain itu ?"

"hn" (lagi)

"Terserahlah. Yang pasti kau mengerti dengan jurus yang aku maksud tadi." jeda sejenak. "Kau pasti mengingat saat aku bertarung dengan Kakashi - sensei dan tempat tanganku saat aku menggunakan tendangan berputar dengan tanganku sebagai tumpuan tadi. Dan itu adalah tempat aku meletakkan jurusku tadi."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kaget. Karena dirinya tidak menyangka jika orang yang ada di depannya ini sudah merencanakannya sejauh itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah sadar dengan kekagetannya.

"Bukan kau. Tapi kalian. Kau dan Sakura." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa harus dengan gadis berisik itu ?" tanya Sasuke sebal, karena harus melakukam sesuatu dengan seseorang menurutnya berisik dan tidak bisa apa - apa.

"Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita memerlukannya untuk melakukan rencanaku ini. Dan dia juga merupakan salah satu rekan kita dalam tim ini." jelas Naruto.

"Cih. Baiklah." Sasuke sebal karena dirinya merasa kalah dengan orang yang di depannya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia membutuhkannya untuk membuatnya lulus dari test ini agar di kembalikan ke Akademi lagi.

"Rencana tahap pertama, saat kalian melihat kunai peledak yang menuju Kakashi - sensei, kalian keluarlah dan setelahnya kalian hanya perlu bertarung Taijutsu saja dengan Kakashi - sensei. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini kalian berdua sekaligus. Tapi karena Sakura tidak ada disini aku akan mengatakan ini kepadamu.

Tahap kedua, aku akan membantu kalian dari belakang sekaligus sebagai penanda Kakashi - sensei sudah berada dalam area jurus yang sudah aku pasang sebelumnya. Dan area ledakan setiap tanda kira-kira 1,5 meter. Sebaiknya kalian menjauh kira - kira 5 meter dari kunaiku.

Yang terakhir, setelah Kakashi - sensei sudah masuk dalam area ledakan dan kalian sudah menjauh, aku akan langsung meledakkannya. Dan setelah itulah yang menjadi perjudiannya, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan loncengnya atau tidak. Jadi setelah ketiga rencana tadi berhasil, kira - kira presentasi keberhasilan kita merebut lonceng itu dari Kakashi-sensei adalah 50 : 50." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana... masih mau lanjut ?" Naruto bertanya ke Sasuke.

"..."

"Baiklah." setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke memilih melanjutkan rencana Naruto. Meskipun rencana Naruto hanya 50% saja keberhasilannya. Tapi patut di coba.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku tinggal mencari Sakura dan memberitahukannya tentang rencana kita ini." Naruto puas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dan berencana untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tapi...

Kyaaaaa...

"Itu... suara Sakura. Dari arah timur." gumam Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju asal suara Sakura berada.

Sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura, Naruto langsung bergegas untuk mencarinya. Tak lupa juga dia membuat beberapa jebakan yang akan dia gunakan nanti.

Skip aja. Kejadian Sakura masih sama dengan di cannon.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto menemukan Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey... Sakura cepat bangun." karena tak kunjung bangun, Naruto berinisiatif untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Huft... Sepertinya dia terkena Genjutsu. Menurut buku yang aku baca, jika seseorang terkena Genjutsu harus mengalirkan chakra pada korban yang terkena Genjutsu. Hmmm... Mari kita coba." Naruto langsung mengalirkan sedikit chakra ke tangannya dan menempelkan tangannya ke tubuh Sakura.

**KAI**

"Nghh... Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sakura setelah tersadar dan pertanyaan untuk siapa itu.

"Sa-Aaaaahhh... Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn !" Naruto yang ingin memanggil Sakura langsung terkejut saat Sakura berteriak dan memanggil Sasuke tanpa alasan.

'Genjutsu apa yang Kakashi - sensei berikan kepadanya yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu ?' batin Naruto heran.

"Sakura-chan..." panggilnya.

"Eh..." Sakura yang lagi memikirkan Sasuke-kunnya di buat terkejut saat seseorang memanggilnya. "Na-narutooo... apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan dimana Sasuke-kun ?" setelah Sakura tahu yang memanggilnya hanya Naruto, langsung saja bertanya.

"Saat ini Sasuke sedang sembunyi. Dan aku kesini setelah mendengar teriakanmu tadi sekaligus memberitahumu rencana kami." jelas Naruto.

"Rencana...?"

"Yap. Jadi dengar dan jangan menyela, karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu." terang Naruto sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagus. Aku dan Sasuke sudah membuat rencana dengan tiga , saat kau melihat kunai peledak yang mengarah ke Kakashi - sensei, segera keluar dan serang dengan Taijutsu.

Kedua, ikuti apapun yang di lakukan Sasuke. Dan saat kau melihat Sasuke melompat menjauh dari kunai yang aku lempar di antara kalian dan Kakashi - sensei, ikutlah menjauh dari kunai itu sekitar 5 meter.

Ketiga, biar aku saja yang urus. Ada yang mau kau pertanyakan ?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai memberitahu Sakura tentang rencananya.

"Umm... Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" dan sebagai jawabannya Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Bersiaplah." Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat Sakura, setelah Melihat Sakura menyanggupi perkataannya.

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai di tempat persembunyian yang dia temukan waktu mencari Sakura tadi, dan disitu juga Naruto bisa melihat jebakan/pengecoh yang telah di siapkannya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai rencananya." dengan senyum Naruto langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah jebakannya.

Syut

Syut

Syut

Tiga buah kunai melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang mencari keberadaan kedua murid laki - lakinya. Merasakan sinyal bahaya dari arah belakang, Kakashi langsung melompat tinggi untuk menghindari itu. Yang ternyata tiga buah ku... nai.

Duar... Duar... Duar...

Tiga kali ledakan beruntun langsung terjadi sesaat setelah tiga kunai itu mengenai pohon dan hasilnya, pohon itu langsung tumbang.

'Kunai yang meledak. Naruto kah ?' batin Kakashi yang mengenali siapa pemilik kunai unik itu. "Tapi ngeri juga, kalau aku tadi tidak menghindar." gumam Kakashi yang masih ngeri dengan hasil dari ledakan kunai yang Naruto gunakan.

Tap...

Kakashi mendarat dengan sempurna. Tapi dia langsung menunduk saat sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Lagi. Dia harus kembali menghindar dengan melompat ke kanan saat sebuah pukulan dari berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu, dia langsung melihat siapa yang menyerangnya barusan. Dan ternyata Sasuke dan Sa... kura. 'Sakura ?' batin Kakashi heran saat melihat Sakura sudah sadar bahkan sekarang ikut menyerang dirinya.

"Well... Aku tidak menyangka kalian langsung menyerangku setelah ledakan tadi. Apa ledakan tadi hanya sebagai umpan saja ?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya.

"Yah... Baiklah jika kalian tidak ingin menjawab. Tapi Sakura, siapa yang sudah menyadarkanmu dari Genjutsu - ku ?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Hah..." hanya helaan nafas yang Kakashi lakukan saat semua pertanyaannya tak ada yang jawab. "Ba..."

Trank...

Ucapannya terpotong saat Sasuke menyerangnya berniat untuk memotong lehernya dengan kunai.

Srek...

Kakashi langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan sekali hentakan. Kakashi kembali menahan serangan dari kiri, tapi yang menyerang bukanlah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura. Belum sempat membalas, Kakashi langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari tendangan sapuan dari Sasuke. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menyerang, Sasuke langsung membuat handseal.

**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan klnama jurusnya, Sasuke langsung menyemburkan sebuah bola api ke arah Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi yang baru mendarat hanya bisa kaget dan pasrah menerima jurus dari Sasuke.

Blaaaarrr

Terjadi ledakan dimana tempat Kakashi berdiri.

Klontang.

Bukannya tubuh Kakashi yang hangus terbakar setelah efek dari jurus Sasuke, tapi sebuah potongan kayu yang sudah hangus.

'Cih. Kawarimi.' Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih, karena jurusnya gagal. 'Sekarang dimana Kakashi - sensei berada ?'

Saauke yang sedang mencari keberadaan Kakashi tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Hoo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah bisa menggunakan jurus seperti itu." ucap Kakashi.

Dan reaksi Sasuke tentu saja kaget karena tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah ada di belakangnya. 'Se-sejak kapan ?' batin Sasuke kaget saat mendengar suara Kakashi dari arah belakangnya. Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, Sasuke langsung mencoba menyerang Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanannya. Tapi pukulan itu masih bisa di tangkap Kakashi karena pukulan yang Sasuke lancarkan dari belakang tidak memilikii tenaga.

Sasuke yang mengetahui pukulannya di tangkap langsung melancarkan sebuah tendangan dengan kaki kirinya. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke mencoba memyerangnya dengan sebuah tendangan, langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang dia tangkap dan langsung melompat ke belakang. Setelah mendarat pun Kakashi tidak bisa menarik nafas lega, karema diatasnya sudah ada Sakura yang sudah siap dengan sebuah pukulan uang menurutnya kuat. Tak mau terkena pukulan Sakurang yang kuat, Kakashi kembali melompat ke arah Sasuke, tapi kali ini dia melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

Daaarrr

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di tempat Sakura mendarat pukulannya di tanah. Dari ledakan itu tercipta sebuah kubangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi jika pukulan itu terkena manusia pasti berakibat fatal.

Tap

Kakashi Mendarat dengan sempurna. 'Orang yang menahan pukulan itu, paling tidak tangannya pasti retak atau patah.' batin Kakashi ngeri membayangkan kekuatan pukulan murid perempuan satu - satunya. Menghilangkan rasa ngerinya Kakashi Berniat menyerang muridnya lebih dahulu, tapi langsung ia urungkan saat satu meter di depannya menancap sebuah kunai. 'Kunai biasa.' batin Kakashi saat melihat tidak tanda khusus di tangkai kunainya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-muridnya yang terlihat seperti mereka menjauh darinya.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan ? Kenapa mereka seperti menjauh dariku ?' batin Kakashi bingung dengan tingkah kedua muridnya itu.

At Place Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah melihat kedua rekannya sudah menjauh dari Fuinjutsu yang dia pasang hanya tersenyum senang.

"Serangan terakhir. Kai."

Booommm

Kembali ke Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung melebarkan matanya saat sesuatu di bawahnya bersinar dan

Booommm

Aaaaggggrrrrr...

Kakashi langsung berteriak saat dirinya terlempar dan merasakan sakit di berbagai bagian di tubuhnya. 'Ugh... Aku tak mengira, aku bisa terjebak dengan rencana mereka. Mungkin aku terlalu meremehkan mereka. Ugh...' batin Kakashi menyesal. Jika dirinya tahu akan begini jadinya, maka dirinya tak akan meremehkan mereka. Apalagi dirinya juga belum tahu kemampuan dari murid-muridnya.

Srekkkk...

Dirinya terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah berhenti, dirinya mencoba berdiri meski dengan susah payah. Tapi sebelum berdiri sempurna, dirinya kembali di kejutkan saat Naruto sudah ada di depannya dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah padanya. Kakashi hanya pasrah menerima pukulan itu karena badan masih merasa kesakitan untuk di gerakkan. Dan...

Ting ting ting...

terdengar suara lonceng di belakangnya. Melihat ke belakang, ternyata Naruto membawa dua buah lonceng yang di tunjukkan ke arahnya, tak lupa sebuah cengiran. Melihat itu Kakashi lagi - lagi di kejutkan dengan tim ini. Apalagi Naruto, karena memiliki banyak hal yang di sembunyikan. 'Yah. Aku harus mengakui keberhasilan mereka merebut loncengku, bahkan mengalahkanku.' batinnya.

Kakashi mencoba melihat kedua muridnya yang lain. Tapi yang di lihatnya adalah kedua muridnya itu terbengong seperti shock sambil melihat ke arah tempat ledakan tadi terjadi. 'Apa yang mereka lakukan diam saja disana ? Apa jangan-jangan...' Kakashi langsung melihat hasil ledakan lalu ke Naruto. Saat dirinya sadar ketika ekspresi Sasuke dan Sakura, bahwa mereka tidak mengetahui akibat dari ledakan itu. Jadi sekarang tinggal Naruto. Melihat wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dan membawa loncengnya. Berarti benar, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Naruto. 'Tapi kapan ?' itu yang di pikirkannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura

"A-apa k-kau yang membuat jebakan i-itu, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura menunjuk hasil ledakan di depannya.

"Bu-bukan. Tapi Naruto." jawab Sasuke yang juga kaget dengan ledakan yang Naruto siapkan. 'Sial. Jurus yang mengerikan.' batin Sasuke ngeri.

"Na-naruto ?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawabannya. Karena dirinya juga masih kaget dengan hasil akhir Naruto. Setelahnya mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya berhasil merebut lonceng dari Kakashi yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Kemarilah."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, mereka langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Se-sensei, a-apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sakura gagap setelah sampai di tempat Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Y-yah. Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Kakashi gugup yang di tanyai muridnya tentang keadaannya. 'Meskipun, sebenarnya ini sakit sekali.' batin Kakashi kesakitan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang membawa kedua loncengnya.

"Jadi Naruto, mau kau apakan kedua lonceng itu ?" Kakashi langsung bertanya ke intinya.

"Hmmm." Naruto kelihatan berpikir sesaat. Tak berselang lama, Naruto langsung tersenyum seperti sudah mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. "Yaahhh...

To be Continue

kasih yang sudah membaca cerita author yang abal gx mau banyak omong, aku hanya ingin bilang

Terima kasih banyak untuk orang yang sudah review ceritaku iniDan untuk memuji ceritaku ini, aku ucapin banyak banyak terima kasih.

Maaf kalau sedikit, ternyata nulis pke hp lebih susah drpd pke komputer.

Dan aq cukup kecewa, ternyata review yg aq dpat sedikit bnget.

apa cerita gx menarik ya? hingga gx da yang mau review?

Cukup segitu aja.

Dan sekali lagi mohon kasih kritik dan sarannya di kolom REVIEW.

See you next chapter.


End file.
